Mirrors
by kurooha
Summary: No siempre las cosas son como se pintan, la gente sufre por varios motivos, motivos dolorosos que desilusionan las vidas de las personas. Cometen sus errores y no se dan cuenta de lo que estan perdiendo hasta que lo pierden todo.


Hi!! XD Este es un fic del que ya hable en 'Variaciones', en el que se hablará de temas reales y no precisamente agradables de sentir hablar, sobre todo serán problemas de auto-estima. He de avisar, que yo misma suponía que el primer capítulo iba a ser de Kuwabara y lo comencé a hacer, el problema es que quedaba muy corto y eso es algo que ahora estoy intentando evitar, por lo tanto este es de otro personaje a donde agrupo unos 'cuantos' temas juntos, aunque si eso más adelante ya haré con cada uno su propio capítulo. Como ya deberéis saber es de tema serioso y miraré de no suavizar mucho las palabras, ya que lo quiero pintar tal y como es y si es esperáis un final bonito, lleno de flores y con la aparición del 'principe azul', os recomiendo que mejor que volváis para atrás y no lo leáis. El titulo esta vez si que tendrá más significado que con otros que he puesto, ya que desde mi punto de vista un espejo es algo que te representa tal y como eres, no se... me gusta utilizarlo cuando escribo cosas de estas, la cuestión es que en este fic saldrá mucho. Ahora con todo dicho, os dejo con la historia.

* * *

Mirrors

* * *

**Destrozándose**

Diez minutos tarde, para variar.

Toda la gente mira como va andando, con su sonrisa triunfadora, por toda la clase hasta llegar a su sitio. Su mirada cruza con la mía y me dedica la habitual sonrisa, que con mucho esfuerzo consigo devolvérsela.

Volví a prestar atención a clase, como normalmente solía hacer después del intercambio de sonrisas que nos dábamos cada mañana. 

'¿Podrías hacerlo por mi? Es que cualquiera le dice algo... ¡Gracias y buena suerte!', 'La verdad es que no se como puedes ir con él...', 'Dile de parte mía que...' 

Eso eran las típicas cosas que hacían que a la hora de descanso subiera a la terraza donde él siempre estaba y hoy, no iba a ser diferente, aunque algo me decía que no fuera, pero no hice caso, quería verlo, necesitaba tenerlo delante de mis ojos.

Abrí la puerta que me separaba de él para encontrarlo riendo, una sonrisa que al verme, lentamente se va desvaneciendo. Por mi cuerpo recorrió un pequeño escalofrío, mis ojos siguieron hacia la izquierda, para encontrarme con una chica. Mi celebro rápidamente cogió la suficiente información que necesitaba saber de esa chica. Hacía poco que había llegado y por lo que se decía siempre estaba flirteando. Sonrío irónicamente para mi misma, la típica chica, estúpida y encima un auténtico putón, pero rápidamente la sonrisa desaparece al darme cuenta otra vez de que ESA chica estaba con ÉL.

Dirigí mi mirada otra vez hacia el chico, el cual su boca lentamente fue formando una 'tímida' sonrisa. ¿A caso estaba jugando conmigo?

Medio tartamudeando conseguí darle el recado y me fui temiéndome lo peor. Seguramente ahora esos dos estarían bastante ocupados riéndose de mí.

Al volver las clases, cada vez que alguien reía, agachaba la cabeza. Quizá sonara estúpido, pero tenía la sensación de que se reían de mi, por creer que algún día estaría saliendo con él, por ser la idiota que soy.

La verdad es que esa tontería me había afectado bastante, cada murmuro que decía la gente, cada risa que soltaban, todo... todo iba para mí o eso era lo que estaba creyendo.

Llegué a casa, no había nadie, todo estaba oscuro. Abrí una pequeña lámpara, que con su tenue luz, me permitió una vista suficiente para que pudiera llegar hasta mi habitación donde abrí la luz.

Dejé la bolsa y la chaqueta a la cama. Miré un momento toda la habitación, mientras me ponía una mano para tapar la boca y dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo. Estaba agotada, estaría bien que me fuera a tomar un baño.

Decidido esto, cogí la ropa necesaria, pijama y la ropa interior, y me fui al baño. Encendí el grifo de la bañera, agua caliente para poderme relajar mejor. Mientras se iba llenando la bañera, me miré en el espejo. Acerqué la cara, fijándome en todos los detalles que había en ella. No me gustaba, no me gustaban mis ojos, la forma de mi nariz, ni la de mis labios, nada...

Me fui desabrochando la camiseta, botón tras botón, sin dejar ni uno. Los hombros se me quedaron desnudos, para después caer toda la camiseta. Y al poco tiempo, el sujetador siguió el mismo camino que la camiseta. Me miré a los pechos en varios perfiles... que ridículos... tan pequeños comparados con los de esa chica... 

Mis manos se dirigieron lentamente hacia la cremallera de la falda, que con un ágil movimiento de muñeca y mano conseguí bajarla, haciendo que la falda recorriera mis piernas hasta caer al frío suelo.

No podía decir nada que no supiera de mi cuerpo... no tenía nada para que pudiera igualar al de esa chica, es más, tenía un cuerpo infantil para su edad. 

Volví a darme una repasada en el espejo antes de meterme en la cálida bañera que me estaba esperando. Me metí en ella, poco a poco, acostumbrándome a la temperatura del agua para finalizar con todo el cuerpo sumergido.

Estoy demasiado gorda, eso debe de ser, por qué sino ¿como me explico que ni él, ni nadie, se fije en mí?

'Que suerte tienes de no tener pareja', 'Que envidia', 'Me gustaría ser libre como tu', 'Hazme caso, solo traen problemas, quédate soltera todo lo que puedas'

¿Y qué sabrán ellas? Me siento sola, necesito su cariño, lo necesito... ¿Por qué no son capaces de ver como se siente la gente que esta sola? Egoísmo, eso debe de ser.

'Ya ves, me besó y... ¡bua! ¡Fue estupendo!', 'Nosotros ya hemos comenzado a hacer más cosas', '¿Tu a cuantos has besado?'

Yo... nunca he besado a nadie ¿A quién le gustaría que yo le besará? A nadie...

Después de salir del lavabo me voy hacia la cocina muerta de hambre. ¿Hambre?

'A los chicos les gusta las delgadas, como más delgada, mejor', 'Estoy haciendo dieta... ¿a que estoy más delgada? Mi novio me ha dicho que ahora estoy mucho más guapa', 'Es que las chicas siempre tienen que cuidar su cuerpo para poder ser bien vistas'

Delgadas...

'...como más delgada, mejor...'

'...ahora estoy mucho más guapa...'

'…siempre tienen que cuidar su cuerpo...'

Delgadas... ¡pero yo tengo hambre!

Abro la nevera en busca de algo que me convenza en estos momentos para comer, pero no encuentro nada apetecible para mi estómago hasta que encuentro unos bollos. Me meto un trozo a la boca... mmm... tan buenos como siempre...

'Los dulces son lo peor para adelgazar', 'Engordan mucho...'

Seguía comiendo, eso no me tenía porque afectar. 

Cuando acabo de comer vuelvo a dirigirme al espejo del baño y, extrañamente, me veo más gorda ¿o tan solo es lo que pienso?

_La verdad es que estas gorda_

¡NO! ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

Gorda... fea... gorda... ¡No quiero ser gorda!

Siento que las lágrimas comienzan a caer de mi ojos... me duele tanto pensar en esas cosas.

Quiero ser una persona querida, ejemplar, tener buen cuerpo, pero no... No es así...

Miró el water, quizá... si... no, no tengo que pensar en eso, pero... solo será una vez.

Abro la tapadera y suspiro intentando sacar todo el nerviosismo que llevaba encima. Abro la boca, lentamente, con temor y mi mano temblorosa se introduce en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces más, meto dos dedos todo lo hondo que pude y no tardé mucho tiempo más en vomitar.

Asustada, enciendo el grifo de la pica y me mojo toda la cara y, concretamente, la boca. Todo había sido tan... asqueroso.

Pero esa no fue la última vez que lo hice, sin darme cuenta se comenzó a convertirse en algo diario para mí.

'¿Qué has hecho?', 'Estas muy bien', 'Me tendrías que decir como lo haces'

Embusteras... aún me siento gorda, sé que puedo perder unos cuantos quilos más y así podría sentirme satisfecha de mi misma y él se podría fijar en mí.

Me doy cuenta de que cada día que pasaba él me mira más apenado y toda nuestra relación que teníamos se esta enfriando aún más. Eso es la prueba suficiente que necesitaba para saber que estoy mal.

Cada día, cada tarde que llego del instituto, me encierro al lavabo para contemplarme, quitarme la ropa y mirarme al espejo.

Asco, eso es lo único que siento cada vez que me miro a mi misma. Asco... y grasa, mucha grasa que se tendría que quitar.

Mi estómago deja escapar un grito de desesperación, hambre... vuelvo a tener mucha hambre, pero no puedo comer, arruinaría todo lo que he conseguido por ahora, pero me siento débil, solo un poco de comida no me sentará mal... solo un poco.

'Lo mejor es comer verdura'

Si, es verdad, tengo que comer verdura.

Clavo un tenedor en un trozo de patata, me lo quedo contemplando, pensando en que después me arrepentiré. Me lo meto a la boca, donde mis dientes, lentamente, comienzan a hacer su trabajo. Después de habérmelo pasado, clavo mi mirada y el tenedor en varios guisantes que hacen la misma rutina que la patata. Ya esta... ya no tengo hambre, mi estómago ya se ha acostumbrado a comer poco.

Como siempre después de comer algo, vuelvo al lavabo y hago el mismo procedimiento que hace un mes hice por primera vez. Esta vez, con más seguridad, me vuelvo a meter dos dedos en la boca para poco después echar toda la comida.

'¿No crees que estas muy delgada?', 'Tendrías que comer más', 'Parece que tengas anoréxica', 'Chica, estas en los huesos...', 'Hija... ¿te pasa algo?', 'Tendrías que ir al médico antes de que sea demasiado tarde...', '¿De verdad que comes?'

¡NO! Estoy bien, me siento bien... no quiero comer más, no quiero ir al médico... ¡estoy bien! ¡Dejadme en paz! No me engañéis... solo hacéis esto por celos. Queréis que vuelva a ser esa gordinflona que era el hazmerreír de la ciudad.

Vuelvo a la pica, enciendo el grifo y me tiro agua a la cara, la cual se une con las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

Clavo mis ojos en el reflejo de ellos. Debajo de ellas hay unas enormes ojeras, estaba hecha un desastre... parecía una... muerta...

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! 

Di un pequeño golpe a la pared, estaba bien, estaba viva.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me engaño a mi misma? Estoy sufriendo... estoy pudriéndome por dentro.

'Veras... ¿estas bien? Estas muy delgada... La verdad es que me duele mucho verte así...' me dijo lo que pensaba, ¡él! El chico con el que soñaba desde ya hacía muchos años.

'...me duele mucho verte así...' 

Me dolió, a mí si que me dolió.

'...me duele mucho verte así...'

No...

'...me duele...'

No puede ser...

'...verte así...'

¡No! A nadie le duele y mucho menos a él.

Comienzo a llorar, no por él ni por nadie, lloro por mí, por mi maldita vida, por mi desgracia... me he llevado a la ruina yo misma, podía haber tenido buena vida con los estudios, pero parezco una muerta. Me lo merezco... yo misma lo he hecho. Tengo mucho dolor, no puedo con todo esto. No quiero vivir... no quiero una vida de sufrimiento.

¿Dónde estoy?

Eso es lo primero que pregunté al ver que no estaba en el instituto.

Estúpida... mira que caer inconsciente en medio de clase... ahora si que soy una vergüenza...

Han pasado pocos días que estoy ingresada en el hospital, sintiéndome vigilada, sintiendo ojos clavados en mi cada dos por tres, como si estuviera enferma... que risa... ¿No ven que me hacen sentir peor? No, creo que no lo ven.

Al igual que todos sus rostros de pena al verme ¿No ven que con solo una de esas miradas es como si me clavaran miles de dagas en mi pecho? No... ¿Para qué pensar en como se siente la otra gente? ¿Por qué no vemos como sufre la gente? ¿Por qué somos tan egoístas?

Es doloroso... duele ver como la gente viene a visitarme, visitas de lástima, nada más... Nadie dice nada, se mantienen en silencio, dándome una sonrisa de ánimo pero que solo se demuestra lástima... llegamos a ser tan falsos...

Recibí su visita un día, sentía que estaba desnuda ante él, estaba avergonzada, no me atrevía a decirle nada y mucho menos hablarle.

'Lo siento... siento todo lo que te ha pasado. Me han dicho que yo tengo un poco la culpa... bueno... tus amigas... ya sabes... me dijeron que seguramente todo esto comenzó porque no te hacia caso de la forma que tu querías...'

Ahora si que no soy capaz de hacer nada ¿Cómo se lo habían podido decir?

'La verdad es que... nunca sentí nada más que una gran amistad hacia ti. No puedo fijarme en alguien que es como mi propia hermana. Se que te deberá doler, pero tenía que serte sincero, no quería engañarte... de verás que lo siento.'

Bien... estupendo... ¿Qué más puede pasar?

Siento que la puerta se cierra suavemente, dejándome sola, en una habitación blanca, vacía... como yo... me sentía triste, tan solo notaba vacío en mi, ni alegría ni dolor, nada. Me sentía como una muñeca sin alma y sin sentimientos.

La verdad era así, no carecía de sentimientos en esos momentos, no sentía nada, no era humana.

Que criatura que he llegado a ser... siempre viviendo de la ignorancia, viviendo en un mundo en el que quería creer que todo era de color de rosa.

Y me río al pensar en todas las veces que deseaba morirme por cualquier tontería, creía que el poco sufrimiento que tenía era el más doloroso, pero ahora, estando anoréxica y sin ilusión alguna, me doy cuenta de todas las veces que estuve equivocada.

Lentamente la habitación se va oscureciendo, dejándola toda oscura a excepción de los débiles rayos que daba la luna.

'Yo me moriría si me rechazaran...', 'Me moriría de vergüenza...'

Niñatas... qué sabrán ellas de eso, para ellas solo son simples palabras, lo dicen por decir, sin darse cuenta de lo que están diciendo.

Tomo un pequeño espejo que tenía guardado en un cajón, no encendí la luz, podía ver suficientemente bien la palidez y las ojeras de mi cara. Un desastre, eso era lo que era. Salí silenciosamente de esa habitación, tenía que salir de allí, lo necesitaba, no estaba mal para quedarme allí, o eso era lo que quería pensar.

Huí de mi salvación, escapé... estar allí era de locos y yo... yo no estaba loca...

Conseguí entrar en casa, tenía suerte de haber guardado mis llaves. Sin hacer ruido me metí en mi habitación y abrí la ventana. Suspiré al sentir el aire que hacia tiempo que no sentía, que esa habitación me prohibía.

Comencé a mirar en los cajones, sin nada específico que buscar, pero encontré un viejo álbum que tenía guardado con mucho cuidado.

Foto tras foto, página tras página... en todas salía su cara... tantos recuerdos... tantas desilusiones... ¡Maldito sea, cabrón! No tenía que haberle conocido, así no estaría como estoy ahora y lo que me da más rabia de todo, es que tengo que culparle de esto para conseguir odiarle, para tener algo en contra de él... que triste que siempre aparezca mi lado bueno y me diga que él no ha hecho nada, sino que he sido yo misma.

Voy al lavabo y me miró al espejo. Sonrío... estoy mejor por fuera que la última vez, aunque por dentro ya estoy totalmente podrida.

Silenciosamente voy a la habitación de mis padres para darme cuenta de que o están, seguramente se habrán ido a casa de los abuelos.

Perfecto, quería tomarme un baño...

Preparo el baño y decido hacer lo mismo que hice cuando comenzó toda esta pesadilla. Me fui quitando la ropa, lentamente, mirándome en el espejo. Que pena que sentía por mi misma... solo era huesos...

Después de traer unas cuantas cosas más, encendí la radio que acababa de traer, poniendo de un disco una misma canción para que se repitiera una y otra vez.

El piano comenzó a sonar, siguiendo ese ritmo lento, doloroso triste para mí...

Me sumergí al agua, mis dedos fríos comenzaron a jugar con el marco de la bañera mientras la canción seguía sonando.

'...me duele verte así...'

'...nunca sentí nada más que una gran amistad hacia ti...'

'...lo siento...'

Todo perdido...

Me miré las manos, estaban temblando como todo el resto de mi cuerpo.

Quería apaciguar el dolor, que desapareciera, pero hay cosas que nunca se cumplen.

Me duele todo el cuerpo, lo siento débil, no puedo moverme...

Lo vi, el cuchillo que antes había dejado al lado de la bañera...

Lo cogí... quizás... cierro los ojos con temor a mis pensamientos y vuelvo a abrirlos decidida.

Pongo el cuchillo encima de mi muñeca izquierda, apretando al cabo de pocos minutos un poco. Dejó escapar un silencioso grito de dolor y veo como sangre va cayendo de mi muñeca uniéndose con el agua, mientras repito la misma acción varias veces más.

Me dolía, era verdad, pero después de eso ya no sufriré más, descansaré en paz...

Mis fuerzas iban desvaneciéndose a medida que pasaba el tiempo y mis ojos fueron fallando, cerrándose lentamente, mientras la canción seguía tocando...

"¡HIJA!"

Dolor, sufrimiento, llanto... el sonido de la ambulancia se acercaba.

Se llevaron a la chica que yacía en un baño ensangrentado...

La canción tocó su última nota de la noche, dejando todo silencioso, dejando todo el lugar muerto.

'Pobre chica...', 'No pensé que estuviera tan mal...', 'Espero que tenga suerte...', 'Pase lo que pase, que se quede en el mejor lugar...', '¿Por qué no fuimos capaz de ver lo que le pasaba?'

* * *

N/A: T-T La verdad es que cuando lo escribí en una libreta (porque era el fin de semana que se me había estropeado el ordenador) me gusto como quedó... pero ahora me gusta más! Es más, me siento bastante orgullosa de él (cosa extraña) T-T A ver... este capítulo, para mí, tiene mucho que explicar, desde mi punto de vista, creo que lo he dejado bastante abierto... 

El final... no hay en ningún sitio donde diga claramente que esta muerta ni que salga viva, la ambulancia se la lleva, quizá sobrevive, quizá no... Cada uno que lo haya leído puede decidir lo que le guste más, después sobre ÉL, supongo que ya sabréis quien es, pues... en el momento en que le dice que lo único que siente por ella es una gran amistad y todo eso... también podéis pensar como queráis, quizá sonará estúpido, pero quizá solo lo hizo para intentar no hacer más daño a la chica, aunque no supiera que eso también le haría daño... 

También creo que podría haberlo puesto más... triste por decirlo de una manera, ya que en este caso, he hecho que haya gente a su alrededor, pero a veces están completamente solos. Supongo que también habréis adivinado que todos esos párrafos que estaban con '', era de gente que iba dejando sus comentarios y que casi todos son como flashbacks... creo que en este sentido lo he dejado un poco raro :S 

No sé que más decir en estos momentos... a si! Lo siento por todos los fans de la chica, pero estas cosas de '¡ay, que gorda que estoy!) Lo suelen hacer mayoritariamente las chicas, a parte de que por mucho mujer independiente somos bastante más fácil de herir psicológicamente y sentimentalmente... así que pensé que sería mejor una tia, y aquí venía el problema de cuala, que después de pensar y pensar, decidí utilizar a ella. Y aunque muchas veces nos maldigamos nuestras vidas, hay que tener paciencia, porque quizá algún día podrás disfrutar de todo lo que no pudistes hacer una vez. 

Lo siento si alguien ha salido decepcionado por cualquier cosa que haya puesto en el fic, pero como ya dije antes, estas cosas no son juegos de niños y si quieres leerlo no esperes encontrarte mil y una fantasías. También, aunque vuelva a sonar estúpido, no quiero hacerme cargo de que alguien se sienta así, y decida probarlo... Ya os dejo, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo (me encanta escribir fics de estos tristes y hacia bastante tiempo que no escribía de estos) y que continuéis leyendo el fic (este capítulo será diferente al próximo que vendrá), y os pido un poco de paciencia, ya que no se cuando haré el próximo capítulo, si la semana que viene o dentro de dos meses... Aunque estoy pensando en hacer un fic sobre el pobre chico y como se siente, como una continuación de este capítulo, por decirlo de una manera, ahora si que os dejo. Cuidaros y pensad antes de decir o hacer algo porque después es cuando salimos perjudicados. 

Ja Ne!! (Vaya discursito que me montado yo sola!)

Miembro del Lost Heaven


End file.
